


Night Sky

by silverhuntress101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Leaves for Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverhuntress101/pseuds/silverhuntress101
Summary: A little moment between the Winchester men before Sam is headed out to Stanford.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Night Sky

The door slams shut with a bang making the wooden rickety frame vibrate. Sam feels his heart constrict alongside the door. He is standing on their porch, the board under his feet creaks with his pressure. For a second he is afraid he is going to fall through. He shakes his head once to clear it. His thoughts are a jumbled mess of hurt and maybe with a little bit of elation too. Their little home overlooked a small ranch. His dad was looking after the horses while they stayed here. That was the deal he made with an old marine friend of his. Of course his dad would rather hunt and kill some monsters but he couldn’t, not with the leg injury he got on his last hunt. So they had to settle here. Sam didn’t mind. Not this time. He knew this was it. His last home, if one could call it that. Truth be told he never felt like he had a home, not with the constant moving around, living his whole eighteen years in motel rooms. He looks up. The sky is a brilliant blue, the moon a bright silver in the sky. The stars shine overhead, they seem to twinkle as if they know what Sam is about to do. He sighs and leans against the railing, letting his head tip upward. 

He hears the front door open and slam shut quietly. Feels the floor underneath him vibrate and he closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to look, doesn’t want to deal with it. But like a child who couldn’t resist the urge to play with a new shiny toy, he opens his eyes. His brother is standing beside him, his posture mirroring his own. He stares at his brother. His hair is too long, Sam thinks. The tips of his brown hair is almost falling into his eyes and Sam feels a sudden burst of affection. Dean feels his gaze on him and looks at him.  
“So, Stanford huh? Lock your door Sam, you don’t know what kind of kid might wanna get a little handsy with you while you sleep.But hey if its a fiery little blonde head, go crazy baby brother.”  
Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I see that’s all you have to say. Honestly, Dean, that is so not what college is about.” Dean swats the air as if to say who cares. Sam sighs “So? That’s it?” He implores again.  
Dean shakes his head. “What do you want me to say? You want this. You never wanted to be part of the family business. And now you have the chance at a normal life. I will admit a little heads up would have been nice.” Sam winces. He has to agree it was all a little bit too sudden. He came home to see his application letter on the table, the big red accepted sign on it seemed to accuse Sam of a crime. His father was sitting on the chair nursing a glass of whiskey, his brother was a silent statue in the corner of the room. The room was tense and quiet but his mind was buzzing with the acceptance letter, his heart was beating with excitement, all of him screaming freedom freedom freedom. Not a good way to tell your family Oh hey, catch you all later, I kinda hate you dad. And of course the fight that followed. The worst argument his dad and he had ever been in.  
“If you walk out of that door, don’t you ever come back” The words still resonate in his head and he feels his temper flare. Of course. He walked out of that door. Slammed the door just to make his dad more furious. He looks at Dean again and feels his anger subside. Could he do this? Leave his brother? What if he can’t do this without them? He would be an anomaly in all these normal people. He would have nothing in common. He would be so alone. He feels the doubt creep in and slowly settle over him. His dad’s words coming back to him now. His voice is higher than normal when he speaks now “Dean, what if I can’t, what if Stanford takes my scholarship away? Maybe Dad was right, it can be dangerous there—”  
Dean grips his chin and stops him mid rant.  
“Whoa, there kiddo. Sam listen to me. You want this. You always did. You aren’t meant for this. This life. If you can get out, then do it. Stanford is damn lucky to have you, you smart ass. Everything will be fine. I have faith in you.”  
Sam stares at his brother, at his too bright green eyes, so much like his mother that it hurts sometimes. This was his only constant. His anchor.  
“Come with me.” He blurts out. “We can rent a small apartment, you can work at a garage as a mechanic. I can find some—”  
Dean pulls away from him, his head already shaking no before Sam even stops speaking. “I can’t. I can’t let dad go out there alone. He is going to kill himself. He needs me.”  
What about me? Sam wanted to scream. I need you, I need you. Instead of saying that he lets his anger take control. “So that’s it then? You just want to do his bidding all his life? He can’t do this to us. What about you Dean? What do you want? Do you really wanna waste all your life on this crazy crusade of his? Aren’t you going to take a stand now? Stop being a coward.” Sam is screaming by the end of his rant.  
Dean is looking at him, his face is still but his eyes are angry hot coals. The green in them furious. Sam feels his hand shake.  
“You done?” Dean’s voice is as soft as a purr. Sam feels his head nod. He feels like a puppet whose strings has been cut. Like he has ruined something so vital to him.  
“Okay listen now. This is my life. I am good at this. At the killing, the scams, the pool, all the things you are running from. I won’t go because I don’t fit in the normal Sam. This is it for me and the least I can do is stay with dad so that we can watch each other’s back. Stick together like family should.” The last sentence was like a slap. Sam felt his eyes burn. He looks away and tries to breathe. Of course his brother is angry. He is just too good at hiding his emotions. Like a switch flipped on Sam feels his rage rise again.  
“I am not abandoning you guys. Dad told me to walk way. It wasn’t me.” Dean laughs. A broken sound that cut into Sam’s heart.  
“Yeah, you didn’t do anything. You were just being an angel.”  
Sam looks away again. His heart hammering he says “I need to take the bus in a few hours, I need to pack.” Dean doesn’t reply. Just stares ahead. Sam walks into his room almost blindly. Packs with an almost military precision. He stares at the little polaroid he has of him and Dean, he turned fourteen that day, Dean had him in a headlock but Sam was grinning so hard. They both looked so happy. Looking at that picture Sam could almost pretend their lives weren’t touched by darkness. He sticks that to his wallet. 

Dean drives him to the bus station in the morning. His dad still hasn’t come back from the previous night, probably is drunk and hungover at some bar. He takes his bags and laptop from the car, his hand lingers on the dashboard, on the warm metal door handle. Dean catches him but doesn’t say anything. He gets a ticket and puts the duffel bag in with the other luggages. People are embracing each other, soft goodbyes are murmured. He turns to Dean and finds himself with an armful of leather jacket and flannel. He breathes in the familiar scent of soap and gunpowder. Dean lets him go almost abruptly and presses a folded wad of bills in his hand.  
“Take care, Sammy. Call me if you need to.”  
“You too.”  
They both know that is a lie. Because that’s how they are. Winchesters. Ripping the limb that’s slowing you down is what they do best. After all, you do hurt the ones you love the most. He looks at his brother now, at his green eyes, at his freckles and tries to memorize those features. Dean smiles at him one last time and gestures his chin at the bus. Sam nods and tries to smile. Probably fails and look like a demented lunatic. He gets on the bus and looks out the window. The sky is a beautiful baby blue, the sun a searing yellow in the distance. He feels his lips stretch into a smile. This is it. He did it. A new beginning. The bus moves and he lets the thread that connects him to his old life rip. Sam doesn’t look back.


End file.
